Velvet Foreplays as She Roleplays Your Waifus
by thenextgamer
Summary: Velvet Scarlatina uses her mimicry semblance to seduce a young man that she has had her eyes on for a while now. To fulfill his hidden fantasies, she roleplays as many of your favorite female characters from the cast of RWBY. But will love blossom from her actions? Will he ever see her the same way she sees him? Maybe. Just maybe... Contains Smut and Fluff.
1. The Introduction of The Story

"There's that girl again…"

I did my best to be discreet about it, turning my head just slightly to the side as if I was thinking to myself or noticing something in the distance.

I took a quick glance out of the corner of my eye, and faced forward again as I ate my lunch.

She was staring at me. No doubt about it. The rabbit Faunus that sat two tables from mine.

For the past week, I'd been noticing her a lot lately. In class, in the hallways, in the lunchroom. You ever get that subconscious feeling to turn your head to a certain direction, only to find that someone has been staring at you? What was it called again…? Scopaesthesia, I think.

That was the feeling I'd been getting the past week, and everytime I turned to check who it was, it was always that Faunus girl. The one with the long brown hair, and big rabbit ears.

For the life of me, I couldn't figure out the reason why.

I had never met her before. I didn't think I had ever talked to her before either. I didn't believe she really had any reason to have an interest in me.

So why had she been staring at me for the past week?

Hm…

I wonder if I should try to get myself acquainted with her? It'd be nice, and rather easy as well. You know, if it weren't for the fact that she would freak out and try to hide from me whenever I so much as noticed her.

I took a risk and turned my head to look her way, wondering how she'd react.

I saw her ears stand up straight out of shock, before she faced towards her food tray and gorged her mouth full to try to act as casual as possible.

"Honestly, what gives?" I raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior.

Such a strange girl giving mixed signals.

"Whatever. Perhaps she'll just get bored and move on to staring at another person of interest in a few days or something." I muttered to myself, resuming to my lunch.

You'd think going to Beacon would mean that you'd be classmates with dedicated and hardworking professional students training to become the protectors of Remnant. Instead, you'd get to meet a rather substantial amount of strange and eccentric characters from around the world, each with their own quirks and qualities that set them out from the rest of the cast of unusual folk that go to this school.

Well, it would be hypocritical for me to judge. I was a pretty weird person myself.

Just… not " _Beacon"_ weird.

What was Beacon weird, you must be asking? Well, I'd suppose I'd describe it as-

* **BAM***

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a violent thud from a few tables away from me. I turned behind me to see Nora Valkyrie madly cackling as she stood with one foot on her table.

"AND THEN I SUPLEXED HIS GIGANTIC BUTT OUT THE WINDOW, AND HELD HIM DOWN UNTIL HE CALLED ME HIS UNCLE!"

"I had to force her off the poor man when the police officers finally arrived. We've been banned from that diner ever since." Lie Ren sighed next to her, looking as dull and lifeless as ever.

"But we ended up saving the day, and were paraded as heroes of justice to the citizens of Vale!" The ginger girl cheered as she finished recounting whatever fabricated story she had made to her friends.

"We ended up causing thousands of dollars in property damage, and had to be locked up in a holding cell for the rest of the night. I still, to this day, cannot figure out why no one has filed a lawsuit against us despite all that we've done." The Eastern boy corrected the delusions that his partner spouted.

"WEWEREAWESOEM!"

…

 _ **That**_ was Beacon weird. That right there basically summed up whatever explanation I could have provided. In fact, you could say that the entire group of people sitting at that table was the prime example of Beacon weird.

The notorious team RWBYJNPR.

That wasn't actually their official team name. It was just a nickname combination, made from the names of team RWBY and JNPR. But since those two teams were constantly seen mingling with each other, it may as well be their names at this point.

Team RWBY… I've always had my eyes on the four people of this group during my time here...

Their team consisted of the following;

First, Ruby Rose. A rather famous student here, known for three things amongst the student body: the fact that she uses a unique and deadly hybrid weapon that acted as both a scythe and a long range sniper rifle, the fact that she was the leader of the top ranking Freshman team with the highest win rate in duels and team battles out of all the other first year teams combined, and the fact that she was only fifteen years old. That's right. She had managed to skip two entire years of her education and was able to attend Beacon, the most prestigious academy in the kingdom of Vale, at the age of fifteen. If that didn't showcase how much of a prodigy she was, I had no clue what else would.

Was it wrong to be attracted to someone of her age, if you were already seventeen? Who knows? Many have certainly tried to find out, only to be led to the infirmary rooms after dealing with her protective older sister. You'd never see the resemblance just by looking at those two together...

Second, Weiss Schnee. No, the name Schnee was not a coincidence. The cold ice queen, the teacher's pet, the Dust princess herself. She was the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Rich, powerful, famous, her fencing skills were second to none, and her knowledge and manipulation of Dust surpassed all and any. Many men had tried to woo her in attempts to gain her interest. All had failed miserably and terribly.

There were still some desperate stragglers who never took the hint, determined to do whatever was necessary to win her heart. No matter who though, she knocked them down mercilessly with humiliation. Yet this did nothing to deter her suitors from their goal of winning her hand. To be quite honest, I felt that I could understand their dedication. Weiss Schnee was as beautiful as she was cold.

Third, Blake Belladonna. Mysterious was a word that comes to mind when you look at her. She was the quiet one of the group, and you never saw her without her nose in a book except when attending class or duking it out in the arena. No one knew much about her, as she never attended any combat schools in Vale prior to Beacon, so nobody knew where she came from. There have been tons of rumours floating around her. Rumours such as how she was a secret government agent, sent to keep watch of the students and look out for suspicious insiders. Or how she was a young ninja from an ancient ninja clan whose history was lost to time, and she came here to acquire more knowledge of the outside world to pass on when she returns to her ninja clan.

Far-fetched and exaggerated rumours aside, her mysterious nature didn't do anything at all to detract from her mystique. If anything, more men were attracted to her _because_ of how mysterious she was. Didn't hurt that she was quite the attractive one to boot.

Fourth, Yang Xiao Long. The wild party animal and flirtatious tease that'd been in the minds of all who were even remotely attracted to the female form. She was outgoing, rambunctious, and she loved to pull and pluck the heartstrings of all the guys who adored her. But take heed, those who wish to have her, for she was not to be taken lightly. She would absolutely, if you may pardon my French here, **fuck** you up if you ever do something to piss her off. Fiercely loyal to her friends, and overly protective of her younger sister, Ruby Rose, should you do anything that causes you to get on her bad side, she would teach you the meaning of brutality from the end of both her fists. If you ever see her light up in flames, and her normal lilac eyes shining bright red…run.

But God, did she have the most heavenly body ever known to all of mankind. She knew it too, and fully used it to her advantage. Play your cards right, and you might end up coming to believe all of the cons that come with her will be well worth it. But she'd always have the better hand. She always does.

These four girls made up the legendary team RWBY. The most popular team of first years in Beacon, for good reason.

Top rankings.

Exceptionally skilled.

And also incredibly beautiful. Dear Monty Oum, were they beautiful.

I wasn't ashamed to admit that I had a slight infatuation for all of these girls. It might be a bit shallow of me, sure, since I was originally interested in them based on their looks. But I genuinely did want to get to know more about them. I wanted to get close to them somehow. Be a part of their clique. Become their friends.

Maybe, if I was to be lucky enough, actually fall in love with one of them.

…

But perhaps not... Heh, really, what was I thinking? An average person like me, trying to reach for the unattainable? I wasn't the most attractive man in Beacon. There wasn't anything unique or cool about me. I was actually quite shoddy at best when it came to dueling against another person.

No. I could never stand out amongst the crowd long enough for them to notice me. It would be unrealistic to think so. Even if I did, what then? Would that even be enough to get at least one of them interested in me? The answer was: most likely not.

If I could put it as an analogy, I'd probably compare it as if…

I was a faceless observer, reading an interesting collection of stories about others. I could read as many as I could possibly want, and admire the characters in these stories. But no matter what I tried, I would never be able to directly influence anything or interact with those I wished to meet. For I was just the faceless observer from the outside.

Or perhaps something equally as inane as that. Hmhmhm.

"Ow! Stop it!"

I was brought out of my thoughts once again, this time due to the cry of a distressed girl nearby.

I looked over to the source of the disturbance, surprised to find that it came from none other than the rabbit Faunus that has been staring at me these past few days.

She was currently being harassed by a group of men. Team CRDL, if I recalled. Hm, yes, this wasn't the first time this had happened. I distinctly remembered these guys picking on this very same Faunus girl a month ago, just as they were today.

"What is your problem?!" The girl screamed, tenderly holding her rabbit ears to avoid the bullies from pulling on it any further.

"Our problem? What's your problem?" The leader of the team chuckled with a smug grin, "All I've been doing is asking you how you've been, and all you've done was give me the cold shoulder. Ignoring someone when they're talking to you is considered rude, you know that?"

"You didn't have to pull my ears, though!"

The redhead leader dropped his pretentious smile, and directed a rather intimidating look at her in response, "Since when did you start learning to back-talk?"

Sheesh, such hostile behavior. What did the poor girl do to him to deserve this kind of treatment?

Hm…you know what? Perhaps I could use this to my advantage. If I were to help her out, I might finally figure out the reason she's been staring at me for the past week. At least, I would hope so. Surely, she'd be appreciative enough of my efforts to at least stop trying to run away from me whenever I got near her.

That settles it then, I was going to try to help this girl out.

Shouldn't be too difficult. All I had to do was ask them politely to leave the girl alone, and add in a few threats to alert a teacher in order to settle the matter if they didn't cease their misdemeanor.

I stood up from my seat and proceeded to walk over to the table where the Faunus girl sat. Then, I called for their attention. "Ahem, pardon me?"

Both of them turned their heads towards me, and each gave opposite reactions. The redhead gave me a confused, yet rather annoyed glare, as if I was the one who was disturbing his lunch instead of the other way around. The Faunus girl, however, became wide-eyed when she saw me. Her face glowed a pinkish hue, and she stopped her motions entirely like she was frozen in place.

"What the hell do you want?" The redhead asked in a gruff tone of voice.

I responded politely, "I'd rather much appreciate it if you and your team could please stop antagonizing this girl. I'm sure whatever she's done to provoke your ire, she clearly didn't mean to, and would only like to be left alone in peace."

He scoffed at my request, "And what are you, some sort of animal lover?"

Is that the reason why these guys were ganging up on her? Simply because of her Faunus heritage?

 _Ugh. Even in a prestigious school like this, there were still those that bully others for even the pettiest of reasons._

The redhead stepped towards me until he was directly in front of my face. "This isn't any of your business. I think you should leave us alone and go back to your seat."

"Very sound advice you have given me. Would you care to follow your own words as well? This would end up much easier on all of us."

"Don't tell me what to do." He spoke with a glare that could shoot daggers at me if it were physically possible.

I didn't let up though, adding an edge in my tone of voice, "I don't think you quite understand me, colleague. Bullying and harassment is a violation under the academy's rules. If you continue the path you're going, I will be forced to do my duty and alert a teacher to help settle the matter here."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm not the one making threats, _boy_." I crossed my arms and sternly stared him down. "If you do not return to your seats and leave this girl alone, there is a guaranteed chance that I will call for a teacher to swiftly deal with you. That is not so much a threat, but rather a simple fact."

Now I only needed to continue eye contact for a few more moments, before he would finally cave in and go away. Elementary.

No matter what school you're in, all bullies are the same. You just had to learn how to properly deal with them, not with violence, but with words.

At least, that was what I had believed a few moments ago before I felt myself being lifted into the air by my collar.

"Oh dear."

Raising a fist back, he spoke through gritted teeth, "This is the wrong day to piss me off, pal."

Ah yes, I must have forgotten to consider one very simple fact about him that I should have realized sooner.

He was a student in Beacon. In Beacon, everyone was Beacon weird.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the behemoth of a fist coming.

"NO, DON'T HURT HIM!"

Curious. The Faunus girl seemed to care for my well-being. Another subject to question her about, later when I had the cha-

*POW*

Ooh, this guy had a truck of a right hook. What in the world did this man eat? Metal bars for breakfast, and a bowl of nails without any milk?

Well that's strange. For some reason, I appear to be flying. I wonder how that managed to hap-

*THUD*

...ow.

I steadily pushed myself up, realizing that my face had landed in someone's pancakes. I looked up to see the surprised face of Ruby Rose.

Oh my, I must have been thrown across the room and landed right on top of team RWBYJNPR's table. This was quite embarrassing. I hoped this didn't sully my first impression for them. Although, considering the looks they were giving, I wouldn't be shocked if they thought lesser of me at this point.

Perhaps it would be appropriate to get my posterior off of their dining table, as it was getting in the way of their precious lunch.

I dragged myself off of the table and onto my feet. I wobbled a bit, losing my sense of gravity for a brief moment, before stabilizing myself upright. Dusting myself off, I faced back to the group and humbly bowed, "Pardon me." Then I went back to finish the business that I started.

I should try to utilize this to my advantage, somehow. Perhaps I could bluff him into intimidation? Have him think that his punches had no effect on me?

I did my best to walk in a straight line towards the bully, but I wasn't quite sure if I was accomplishing that optimally. "I expected better from such a man as large and muscle-bounded as yourself. That was nothing more than a pathetic whimper of a punch! As you can plainly see, I am completely unaffected-" I had to pause, as I nearly tripped in front of my own foot. Steadying myself again, I continued, "-unaffected despite the teardrop amount of weight you attempted to pull in your-"

This room has gotten quite wobbly since I've started walking, hasn't it? Was that just me?

Oh dear, I was starting to get a bit dizzy.

I fell onto my knees and held my mouth shut, doing my best to quell my stomach from emptying its contents onto the floor. I would much prefer if I didn't have to do something so adolescent in front of an audience of my peers.

I felt something kick me back, before my head collided against the floor of the lunchroom. The collision was definitely not helping me with my already possible concussion.

The redhead looked down on me, his head blocking out most of the lights on the ceiling. He didn't look too pleased with me. I wondered if it was possible to back off now, in order to prevent myself from any further injuries? "Would you forgive me if I explained that everything I've just said was a simple joke?" I weakly laughed, hoping that he took pity on my current state of health.

Assuming that the foot he was raising above me was not a peaceful declaration of friendship, most likely not.

"Quite the unlucky turn of events I ended up with." I muttered to myself. How did I even get myself into this situation in the first place?

I paused from my thoughts for a moment when I came across a peculiar sight.

Red rose petals fluttering in the wind around me, majestically falling with the grace of nature.

"HYAH!"

Have you ever had that moment in your life when you witness something so beautiful, the universe seems to slow itself down to a halt out of the kindness of its heart, just to allow you a moment to bask in the sight?

The beauty that I bore witness to took form of an image. An image of an adorable cartoon dog attached to the red panties of my savior.

May this sight be burned into my brain for the rest of my life, for I know I shall never witness something like it ever again.

The bully clutched his forehead as he stumbled back, shouting from the pain.

I could honestly say that I was not expecting Ruby Rose of team RWBY to come to my aid. Much less flinging herself to roundhouse kick the crap out of the bully's face like that. It was quite a sight to behold.

"That's enough, Cardin! You've gone too far this time!" The red reaper commanded, standing protectively in front of me with her arms out. "I don't know what your problem is today, but you better quit it right now!"

Cardin, as I've learned his name from Ruby, shook his head clear and was absolutely frothing at the mouth. "Don't get in my way, short stack!" He practically growled at her, looking as if he was ready to go rabid at any second.

But Ruby didn't even flinch, defiantly glaring back at Cardin while still using her body to shield me.

And she wasn't going to be alone.

From behind, the rest of her friends came up to stand beside her, in order to form a protective half circle in front of me.

"I was going to stay uninvolved, but that was before you threw a student at our table and caused a complete mess. You made me spill mustard on my clothes, and that itself is unforgivable." Weiss Schnee flung her hair nonchalantly, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side.

"All this person did was politely ask you to stop bothering Velvet. If you really thought that warrants assaulting him, then you better think twice." Blake Belladonna stood by with an arm raised to her hip.

"Yeah, you jerk! You've been annoying before, but this is just taking the cake. I won't hold back from beating your face in anymore if you keep hurting other people like this!" Yang Xiao Long slammed her fists together with dramatic flair.

"This is unacceptable behavior, Cardin. You've gone much too far this time for this to be ignored. Leave them alone, right now." Pyrrha Nikos said in a mature and authoritative voice, standing guard right next to Ruby.

"But if you don't want to, then that's totally super okay! That just means we now have a valid excuse to BREAK YOUR LEGS! So go ahead, try your luck and make my day…" Nora Valkyrie giggled mischievously, acting none too unusual to how she normally behaved.

Lie Ren said absolutely nothing, but did it in a totally serious manner.

And lastly, J-... J-Jaaww? Jack? You know, the other blonde one of the group. He was the leader of JNPR and… Um… never really did anything significant? No wait, give me a moment… Gah, I swear, it was on the tip of my tongue just a second ago- Ahah! I remember now!

And lastly, John Ark. Uh, no comment about him as of yet.

With all eight people of team RWBYJNPR standing up for me, Cardin began having second thoughts and decided to silently back off, leaving me alone.

...

Was what I wanted to say. To be honest, I had absolutely no idea what had gotten the man to become so livid, as he was actually getting _angrier_ from seeing RWBYJNPR standing up to him. Like, he was shaking to the core, breathing erratically and actually starting to glow red with rage.

Everybody in the world has an off switch for certain situations that call for it. Yes, even Nora was not excluded from this fact. They stop when they realize they've gone too far, or when something more important pops up.

Cardin's off button was currently on the fritz.

It was unnatural, psychotic even. His actions were basically controlled by pure emotions now instead of any rational thought. It was like his mind was broken, and now he couldn't help but get more and more frustrated as he came across more tiny nuisances in his path.

Everyone was starting to get on edge when they realized that Cardin wasn't calming down in the slightest. Even his own teammates looked ready to hightail it out of here at a moment's notice.

Thankfully, the situation didn't escalate any further as a Professor of the academy had announced their arrival to the scene.

"Everyone, stand down immediately!"

Like breaking the trance of a spell, Cardin came to his senses and stepped back when he heard the stern voice of Glynda Goodwitch.

Professor Goodwitch was the deputy of the Headmaster, as well the combat teacher of the school. The strictest of all strict, she has seemingly no sense of humor and was a force to be reckoned with. Do not dare to defy her or be insubordinate to her authority, for she will make your life a living hell during your time in Beacon.

An important note, if you had any dreams or fantasies that involved romancing the dear Professor, squash those delusions out of your head as soon as you possibly could, for nothing awaits you other than the dead end of heartache. You would not believe the amount of "charming" boys who tried to seduce her, thinking their charismatic nature and good looks would guarantee success, only to find themselves at the end of her crop and terrible terrible nightmares of whatever she forced you to go through after.

She had no time for boys, and no time for men. Work came first, and any who tried to throw a wrench in that gets disciplinary action.

Marching straight up to Cardin, she menacingly pushed her glasses up before speaking in a clear voice, "Cardin Winchester, I must ask that you come with me to my office for a chat."

Cardin began stuttering, hoping to come up with some sort of valid excuse to explain his actions before the Professor raised her hand to silence him.

"Whatever it is you wish to explain, do so at my office. You are on thin ice as it is, Winchester, so do not test my patience." She stepped aside to allow the man to exit the lunchroom first, pointing towards the door. "Move."

Cardin began to wordlessly walk out of the room, all traces of his previous anger having disappeared as if it never existed in the first place. The Professor followed him right after, leaving the entire lunchroom in silence.

"Geez, something must have crawled up his butt and died." Nora tactlessly commented, disregarding whatever atmosphere had existed beforehand.

Just like that, everything went back to normal. Students went back to their lunch, gossiping about rumours and talking about their favorite topics.

I sighed in relief, glad for that hell to be over and done with. Today had been a rather stressful day for me.

I was about to get up from the floor, as I had been lying there since the start of the entire event, before being surprised to see a hand reaching out for me.

With an innocent and yet adorable smile, Ruby Rose calmly asked me, "Can you stand?"

Speechless of the spectacle, I could only nod aimlessly as I grabbed hold of her hand and pulled myself up to my feet.

I found it hard to believe that I was making contact with Ruby Rose herself. Touching her hand, even. In my pessimistic mind, I was sure that I would never be able to stand out long enough for any of the girls in team RWBY to notice me. And yet here I was, briefly holding their leader's hand. I couldn't help but feel like an anxious, adolescent child.

"Are you alright? Your head isn't injured, is it?" She asked me with a warm expression.

I nodded again, realizing that I was being rude for not acknowledging how grateful I was to her and her friends for the help they provided me.

So, I proceeded to transition it out smoothly and spoke the first thing in my mind. "You guys are so cool. Like, you're really, really cool."

Ruby blinked, not expecting the sudden compliment. She humbly scratched the back of her neck and said, "Oh, uh, thanks! I mean, we didn't really do that much, but I appreciate the-"

"Would you like to go out for coffee sometimes?"

She paused, taking the time needed to process what I just asked her. When she finally comprehended my words, she blushed a bit and stammered, "W-wait, what? You mean, like, uh-a date?!"

"I'm sorry, did I make that sound too forward?" I rewinded my steps to see where I went wrong, before figuring out the problem and clarifying, "Let me rephrase that. I wish to become friends with you people, as I have been fairly interested in you and your group for quite some time. I would like to get to know you all better, and find out if we have similar interests over certain topics that we can share."

"Oohh," Ruby calmed down, finally understanding what I meant. "Well if you put it like that, then sure! I don't mind!"

"Fantastic! So should I kindly arrange a date for us then?"

For some odd reason, she went back to stammering and blushing again, "W-What?!"

She was pulled aside before she could answer properly however, by none other than her older sister. "Nice try Fancy Boy, but you can't pull a fast one on me like that. My sister is off limits." Yang moved in between us, flashing me a carefree smile that was secretly hiding less-than-pure intentions underneath. "No boy is allowed to date her until she's in her twenties, and even then, you'd have to go through me and my dad to even come anywhere near her."

"Yang! Stop trying to scare him like that, it's embarrassing!" Ruby indignantly shouted behind her, doing her best to pummel her sister with her fists but having absolutely no effect whatsoever.

I looked towards the other two members of team RWBY to see how they reacted.

Weiss put her hands up, "Don't look at me. I personally don't really care whether you want to join our group or not."

Blake silently shrugged, before going back to the book she was previously reading, not even giving me a second glance.

I inwardly sighed, doing my best not to look downtrodden from their answers. It appeared that this event might be a one time deal after all. I was nothing more than a random classmate that was in need of rescue from a bully.

A pity, and I had gotten my hopes up too.

In the end, I should have realized this was the most realistic outcome. What was so special about me anyway? Until I could reach their ranks, I'd most likely never stand out enough for them to notice me.

"I see… Well, it's understandable." I politely bowed to them once more, "I am forever grateful for your assistance. Please, forgive my intrusion of your lunch. I will return back to my own table now, so may you all have a pleasant rest of the day."

Whether it was because I was too quiet, or because the tumbling between the two sisters had escalated enough to grab the attention of everyone else, my words had passed through unnoticed.

…

I took my leave, knowing my presence wasn't needed anymore.

Throughout this whole debacle, I had somehow managed to forget the entire reason for why I stood up to Cardin in the first place.

So I sat there by my lonesome self, finishing my lunch, and too depressed to realize that the Faunus girl I had originally wanted to talk to was staring sadly at me from two tables away.

Turning her head over to look at the cartoonish dust cloud forming over at team RWBYJNPR's table, that was when she had a bright idea pop up in her noggin.

Remember that analogy I made earlier, about how I felt like a faceless observer reading a collection of stories that I could enjoy as much as I wanted, but would never have any power to influence the direction of where the stories will go?

It appears that I'll soon come to realize I've somehow stumbled upon my own story. This time, it was for me to guide, and for me alone.

Romance. Humor. Lust.


	2. Ruby Foreplays You In A Dark Closet

Out in the hallways, I strolled down the path to return to my dorm room, my mind completely lost in it's own world.

 _Rose petals hovering majestically._

" _Can you stand?"_

 _A warm smile that outshines the sun._

" _Are you alright?"_

 _An adorable blush adorns her features with a cute stutter._

" _Stop trying to scare him like that, it's embarrassing!"_

 _Red puppy dog panties._

I blinked, snapping myself out of my stupor and returning to reality. Shaking my head, I muttered to myself, "Just can't seem to get her out of my head…"

It had only been a day since that incident at the lunchroom with Cardin, and I still hadn't gotten over what happened afterwards.

Ruby Rose of team RWBY…

She must have left a large impact on me yesterday, for I just couldn't seem to spend a moment without thinking about her. She was the only one out of the four girls who gave me an earnest and genuine smile. A smile that's threatened to plague my mind ever since.

It was as if the more I thought about her, the more frequently she appeared in my thoughts. I remembered details about her more vividly than any lectures given by my professors.

"Is this what it feels like to be lovesick?"

Curse me and my youthful hormones. Curse me and my impressionable mind. I should know by now that my romantic interest in someone so unattainable will amount to nothing more than a tragic unrequited tale of heartbreak. Unless I become someone of higher stature that she would consider an equal or above, she would always see me as another face in a crowd.

And yet, I cannot help but yearn for her.

It was depressing, how cruel reality could be. How my body chooses to wish for something that I should logically know I could never have.

I sighed, "Why is it that despite all the females that attend this school, I choose to fall for the ones I can not realistically attain?"

In truth, I suppose I knew the answer to that question. It was because I admired them for what they could achieve. Because of how they reminded me that I too might one day possess the potential to perform the feats they had accomplished.

And initially, because of the fact that they were so incredibly attractive!

They had talent! They had skill! They had beauty! They possessed all the positive qualities of mankind that many could only dream of having!

"And here I am, fantasizing about standing near such perfection, yet born with too many inadequacies for it to become possible…"

Or perhaps it was just me setting standards too high for myself to reach. You cannot dream of flying and suddenly expect wings, after all.

I sighed yet again before resuming my dormitory path. "Best for me to just move on and not think of it any further."

Yet in spite of what I told myself, I knew I would continue to daydream about her. I was only human, after all. We tend to allow emotions to dictate our actions more so than rational thought.

"Psst. Hey-"

I paused once more from my trek when I heard someone whispering my name.

With curiosity, I looked around to find the source of the whispering. "Greetings? Who is that?" I called out to the mysterious voice.

"Over here."

That was when I saw that one girl again around the corner at the end of the hallway. The Faunus girl that's been observing me for the past week.

She hugged the corner of the wall, her eyes darting back and forth as if to check for nearby eavesdroppers. Apparently safe as she saw there were none, she waved at me to follow before quickly moving away.

Now that was odd. This was the first time ever that she actually attempted to make contact with me. It was quite surprising. Perhaps this was my chance to understand why she has had an interest in me for these past few days.

What was the Faunus girl's name again? I distinctly recalled her first name being a reference to a color at some point. Velvet, was it?

My sense of curiosity piqued, I moved to follow after Velvet, chasing her around the corner.

There, I saw the girl standing next to a door as she patiently waited for me. When she noticed that I actually did follow her, she gave me a brief smile before gesturing her head to come with her as she opened the door and entered.

I wonder where she was attempting to lead me?

"Oh, I do so hope I'm not being led to join a secret overzealous cult. I've had that happen to me twice already, a third attempt would just be unpleasant." I muttered pessimistically to myself.

But despite my negative worries, I dared to take a chance and entered anyway.

Closing the door behind me, I realize that the room was awfully dark for some odd reason. A bit too dark...in fact, it was pitch black!

I tried to make my way around the room, but couldn't orient myself. I didn't think my eyes would be able to adjust in this room as it was devoid of any and all light sources.

Perhaps it would be easier if I called out to the Velvet girl. "Excuse me? Are you there? Why have I been led to this mysteriously dark room?"

I was briefly startled when I heard a voice respond, one that certainly didn't belong to the Faunus girl, "Did anyone see you come in?"

Jumping back out of instinct, I nervously queried, "Who's there? I must please ask you to reveal yourself!"

"Don't worry. It's just me," the person said my name in a reassuring manner, before asking, "Don't you recognize my voice?"

Voice?

Wait a moment…

I did know that voice. That voice has been in the center of my mind nonstop, ever since yesterday.

Which actually confused me even further about this whole ordeal. It couldn't possibly be her, could it?

"Ruby Rose?" I asked.

"The one and only." I heard her softly giggle.

No doubt about it. It truly was the leader of team RWBY.

Which just begged the question, what reason would she want with me? Why meet in such a strange location?

"This is a bit of a surprise, I'll be honest." I said, feeling rather anxious all of the sudden.

And yet from inside, I felt a thrill. An excitement. I learned long ago that it was best to never get my hopes up, lest I suffer disappointment from a larger scale than if I went in with no expectations. But I could still feel my heart racing at the possible idea that something might blossom from this encounter.

I frowned, stopping that thought from treading any further from my control. I must calm down. I must not jump to conclusions. Like I had told myself countless times before, pursuing a romance with anyone in team RWBY would only end in an unrequited tragedy. Most likely, this was just some sort of unique social invite to some form of event. Why else all the cloak and dagger?

Besides, it was not like Ruby and I were in here alone. The Faunus girl who led me here should be with us as well.

Speaking of which, I hadn't heard from her the entire time I'd been here. It was safe to assume she was still with us, correct? This darkened room revealed no hints to her whereabouts anywhere, much to my chagrin.

Perhaps I should ask her. "Where's Velvet? I saw her enter through the door just a moment ago."

"You know who I- um… who she is?" Ruby stuttered a bit as she asked.

"Not particularly, no. I've only heard her name through hearsay. But I have seen her around the academy recently. She tends to stare at me from afar when she thinks I'm not looking, something I've been meaning to ask her about."

Perhaps Velvet's interest in me and this social call had a direct correlation with one another?

In the midst of the darkness, I heard a hand smack against something and a silent exasperated mutter, " _Seriously? He noticed_?"

"Pardon?" I leaned my ear closer to the darkness, as I couldn't hear her properly, "Did you say something?"

There was a shuffle in place, before I heard Ruby stammer out, "Oh, nothing! It's fine!"

I slowly walked forward and tried to get a feel for this dark room, only to painfully bump my foot against something solid. "Agh! Forgive me, but this blasted room you've chosen for us has done absolutely no favors for my eyesight. I can barely see my own two feet, much less anything beyond them."

"Uh, sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! I know you're probably not used to being blind, but I really really needed this room to be as dark as possible. It's for something super important." Ruby pleaded with an apology.

Did I make myself sound rude for a moment there? Oh dear, I hope I hadn't made her upset! Now I felt guilty over my behavior. She was considerate enough to invite me, of all people, to join her in whatever special event she had planned, so the least I could do was be more appreciative that she was even aware of my existence!

"No no, it's fine! This is of no fault of your own." I reassured her, "I am just lamenting over my own poor eyesight. Perhaps they are just slower at adjusting themselves to the dark than I expected them to. Haha…"

"...thank you for being so understanding…" I managed to catch her quietly saying.

Even though the room was still dark, I felt the urge to grin at her words.

I could imagine that she was grinning back. If she could even see me, that was.

I wondered if the Faunus girl was having as much difficulty as me navigating this room? Most likely not, considering how her anatomy worked differently compared to mine. Perhaps she could help me navigate my way through this room?

"Um… If you're looking for Velvet, she's not here right now. She had to… Uh…" Ruby paused to remember, "She had to leave for a thingy. You can see her again after we're done."

"Ah, of course." Ruby had such an adorable way with her words.

Wait… If Velvet had left us, then...

"So the both of us are alone in this room, correct?" I hesitantly asked.

"Ye _p_." She said, popping her P's as emphasis.

"I see."

Calm down. Nothing of significance will come out of this. Do not let your sense of wishful thinking cause you to act out anything potentially embarrassing in front of her.

"You look nervous."

"Huh? Oh, uh, do I?" I found myself stammering.

"Yeah. It's... pretty cute." She softly giggled.

All of my earlier attempts to calm my racing heart had been for naught, as from just that single compliment, I was back to feeling the rush of excitement and my heart rapidly beating out of my chest.

I must be blushing feverishly at this point. How unsightly I must have looked, assuming she could see me.

"I… Um…" I was at a loss for words. How does a man properly react when the woman of his affections suddenly appears before him and announces that he's cute right to his face?

"Why are you so nervous around me?" She asked in a rather, dare I say, teasing manner. Which I was entirely convinced was just a byproduct of my own delusions.

"Forgive me, it's just…" I stammered a bit, "I was not expecting to meet you again so soon. I had assumed that you must have forgotten all about me already, so to have you call me here all of the sudden was quite the shock. I promise that I am not discomforted by your presence."

"Forgot about you? Why would you think that I would forget about you?"

"Well, it is a safe assumption, is it not? Comparing me to someone of high stature as yourself, as well as the rest of your team…" I smiled sadly to myself, looking away slightly. "With the sort people that tend to surround you, I… had thought I would not be unique enough to leave an impression."

"You shouldn't think that way…" She told me, her voice laced with pity.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her kindness, "I must thank you for reassuring me. It means a great deal to hear that said, by you in particular."

There was a brief moment of silence. It wasn't what I would call comfortable silence, but at least I didn't consider it awkward either. As the seconds passed, I only grew more curious as to why I had been called here by Ruby. What sort of plan did she have for me, that she would go all this way to find a dark room and call upon Velvet to scour me out?

The silence was broken the moment she asked me a question I was ill-prepared for.

She called my name before asking me, "You really like me, don't you?"

"I… I… I…" I never expected her to ask me something like that. Had I made my feelings too obvious? Had she already known? How long had she known?

No, wait…she didn't mean it in terms of infatuation, did she? Perhaps she meant 'like' as in 'respect,' and 'admiration.' Yes, that was most likely what she had meant.

"I suppose I do." I chuckled nervously, "I look up to you as a role model, of sorts. You and your team have the highest rankings in both studies and combat, higher than all of the other first year teams. It would be strange if you didn't end up gaining respect from your fellow peers after all you've done-"

"That's not what I meant."

I fell silent, finding myself at a loss for words.

If that wasn't what she meant, then what other possible meaning could she have when she asked me if I liked her? The only other reasoning I had to fill in the blank spaces in my mind was…

I heard shuffling ahead of me, before I felt the presence of someone holding my hand up. It felt warm, soft, delicate. Almost like the time I briefly held Ruby's hand yesterday, back when she had helped me up to my feet.

With warm and soft air breathing through my fingers, Ruby quietly asked, "You really… _like-me_ like me, right?"

Was this happening? Was this truly happening, in real life, to me?

My throat was dry, my other hand trembling in unexpected anticipation, my heartbeat was loud enough to burst my eardrums. The hand that was wrapped in Ruby's tender fingers felt so warm against her breath, I felt that it could drive me to lose my sanity at any moment.

 _What do I say? What do I say, what do I say, what do I say?!_

"You can be honest with me. I promise I won't laugh and make fun of you, or anything like that…" she assured me, before gingerly pressing her lips against the back of my hand.

With my sight disabled while in this dark room, all of my concentration was directed towards the soft touch of her mouth. I was starting to grow warm, nearly losing all sense of myself to this agonizingly intimate display of hers. I could only imagine what she looked like as she held my hand up against her mouth.

The lewd images that appeared in my mind caused me to grow even warmer throughout my body. It became more and more difficult to calm myself, as I couldn't seem to control my erratic breathing.

I gulped, hoping to regain my composure. With trepidation, I nodded, "I-I admit, I am a-attracted to you in a romantic f-fashion."

As soon as I finished my terribly impromptu confession, Ruby continued her uncharastically seductive performance as she moved on from rubbing my one hand against her lips, to bringing herself closer to me. While I still couldn't see anything, I could feel her breathing heavily against my neck, the sensation causing me to shiver through my spine.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" She whispered, her tone dripping with a beguiling melody.

"A-a month ago, when both your team and mine had their first skirmish together in class." I did my best to simmer myself enough in order to properly answer her inquiries. "I-I had never paid any attention to you or of your team until after you defeated my team in a flawless victory. It started as a passing interest at first, b-before steadily evolving into an infatuation as time went by."

"Oh?" She gently caressed my cheek, the action nearly causing me to flinch away if her touch wasn't so pleasant. "So that means you didn't only have a crush on me, but on the rest of my friends too, right?" She giggled teasingly.

I had no idea that the innocent and childlike Ruby Rose could act in such a mischievous manner, but I found myself too complacent to really object to this revelation.

"I will not d-deny that I also find the other m-members of team RWBY to be attractive and enticing. B-But, if it is of any reassurance, I consider you to be my f-favorite out of them all…" I gulped once more to steady myself, and continued, "Your bumbling nature and warm compassion are traits that I b-believe are the most endearing parts I saw in you."

To my confusion, she suddenly faltered and stepped back a bit as she relinquished her touch. But before I could even consider if I had done something wrong, she pressed both of hands onto my chest and quietly said to me, "I never had someone say that to me before… Thanks. Really, thank you."

I found myself stunned to silence as Ruby interlocked her lips with my own. My mind was sent into scrambles as the moment I had fantasized about for so long now was actually transpiring right this moment. I could do nothing except to allow the occurrence to proceed, closing my eyes as I enjoyed her warmth.

Her movements were tender, relaxing, and soft. All the excitement I had felt before right up to this moment felt like it was exuding out through our kiss. Then she moaned, sending pleasant vibrations to my body that caused me to experience a different sense of excitement from elsewhere down below.

All too soon, our intimate session ceased. I felt the warmth of her mouth break from mine, leaving me breathless in a euphoric state.

I could not put my reaction into proper words. So I chose to stay silent instead, panting to myself with what must have been a moronic smile on my face. I had speculated whether this was actually happening to me, or if this was all just a pleasant dream, before deciding that it most likely didn't matter, because I wouldn't want this to stop even if it was a figment of my imagination.

"The kindest words I've ever wanted to hear you say to me..." She told me, before continuing rather somberly, "And it wasn't even meant for…"

"Have I said something wrong, Ruby?" I asked her with slight concern, wondering why she had sounded so melancholy all of the sudden.

I was startled to feel her push me down, landing roughly on my back before feeling Ruby straddle me.

"Hey," she spoke my name, before asking me, "have you ever had any thoughts about me?"

"T-thoughts?" I repeated, the sudden shift in positioning causing me to acquire newfound excitement and anxiousness running through my body.

"You know… Like, the really, erm, naughty ones." She explained, awkwardly fidgeting herself while still on top of me. "The not-so-innocent kind of thoughts, where you'd never admit to anyone if they ever asked?"

The first image that popped into my mind when she asked, was one that I was convinced that she should never find out about.

"T-t-t-that's rather e-e-embarrassing to answer, don't you b-b-believe?" I fumbled around with my response, as I began to fantasize where this topic was heading.

With a slight boost in confidence after seeing my reaction, I felt her tracing circles on my stomach before she giggled, "I guess that means you have a lot of those thoughts. You better not let my sister find out, otherwise she might get a heart attack."

If her sister ever found out even half of the thoughts that I was currently having, I was sure that at least **one of us** would be getting quite a literal 'heart attack.' The very vicious 'I shall insert my fist into your anal region in order to extract your beating muscular organ, and then feast upon its contents as I relish the color draining from your corpse' sort of literal.

"You're having those thoughts right now, aren't you? All sorts of weird adult things that involve me." She teased, slowly tracing circles farther down my stomach. "Do you also have the same thoughts about my team? I bet you do… In fact, you're probably thinking about them already, now that I've mentioned them."

Indeed, I had been the moment she brought it up. Small alpha-male fantasies here and there, involving myself and the entire team of RWBY, with them taking turns or going at it simultaneously. It was something I couldn't help doing, as the situation I was presently in had placed me in a rather primitive state of mind.

Was this how Ruby Rose truly was underneath her kindhearted and introverted exterior? A seductive and assertive minx that took pleasure in seeing my discomfort as she took the role of the dominant one?

My personal image of her was now slowly starting to crumble as she proved all of my conceptions wrong. Yet, I was not sure whether this was a bad thing…

My pants were beginning to feel tighter now, as a noticeable bulge was growing in between my legs. With Ruby sitting right on top of me, she had noticed immediately and gasped at the feeling of my erection rubbing against her.

She laughed nervously, "W-wow, I didn't expect you to, erm… grow so fast. Was it because I brought up the rest of my team? What kind of things were you thinking about doing to us?"

She tentatively moved, grinding herself against my crotch. Feeling the rubbing sensation of her actions, I timidly moaned as I felt shockwaves of pleasure traversing my entire being.

"This seems like it might be my fault. Here, let me fix that." She told me in a faux-innocent tone, shuffling herself off of me as I felt her laying her body right between my legs.

Right as she went to pull on my zipper, I grabbed her hands to stop her. "Please, wait a moment."

Although it was still too dark for me to make out her facial features, I imagined she must have been looking at me in confusion for stopping her.

I'll admit, I must be a madman for even considering trying to pause whatever was going to happen. But still, I could not help but feel apprehensive about all this…the idea that I was to lose my virginity so soon from something as spontaneous as this, and as far as I knew, take away Ruby's virginity at such a young age...

"This is…ym… Do you not think this might be too inappropriate for academic students such as us? I mean, we're still young, and I do not want to burden the both of us with a child, should there be an accident-"

I was interrupted when Ruby pulled herself up to reach a finger to my lips, shushing me until I was quiet.

"It's alright to feel nervous. I can relate, since this is kind of a… uh, first time thing for me too." She confided, giving me that awkward yet soothing laugh that I was normally acquainted with. "We won't go that far if you don't want us to, so don't worry."

"Are you absolutely sure that you-" I began once more, only to be interrupted a second time.

Wordlessly, she unzipped my trousers and pulled them off of me in quick succession, finally releasing my phallus from its pent up confinement.

My breathing hitched as I felt my anxiousness overwhelm me once again, now that I was exposed and in a vulnerable position.

"So this is what yours looks like?" She asked in a curious manner, gently prodding my member with a finger, inadvertently causing it to become more excited from her touch. "This is the first time I've ever seen a penis in real life, besides from a few porn videos on the Holonet. I kinda expected it to be bigger."

…

Well, that was incredibly demoralizing to hear.

My disappointment from her comment didn't last long however, as I sharply drew my breath when I felt my erect manhood being gripped tightly by a feminine hand.

"It fits pretty good in my hand though." She hummed, beginning to experimentally pump my member in rhythmic motion.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, silently praying for this moment to never end. The feeling of a female's hand touching me instead of my own provided such a wonderfully unique experience, far from the one I was familiar with. It was all the more exemplified knowing that the hand that was pleasuring me belonged to none other than Ruby Rose, the prodigal reaper I had come to admire for so long.

As I steadily breathed, Ruby quietly recited instructions to herself. "Okay… _After making sure he's fully turned on, use lubricant to make it easier for you to jerk him off. If you don't have any on you, your spit can work as an alternative…_ "

She paused to take the moment to spill some of her saliva onto me, my manhood becoming efficiently drenched and moisturized before she wrapped her hand around again, and continued to tug.

She quickened her strokes, pumping up and down faster on my member. I subconsciously began thrusting my hips to compliment her motions, with my arousal overriding me.

"How is it so far? Are you liking this?" She nervously asked me.

While I wasn't in my right state of mind to respond properly, I nodded and allowed my pleasant moans to answer her question for me.

"That's a relief." She giggled, "I've never done something like this before, so I was scared I might mess up somehow."

I might not be the best person to ask for judging, as this was also my first time having a girl masturbate me. Since I had no prior experience beforehand, I had nothing to compare to in order to provide an accurate and informative verdict. Still, it was most likely something that didn't matter, as I would still be widely bucking my hips forwards for more and react in the same manner either way.

"I-it feels g-good!" I groaned out instead, much more intent about focusing on the sensation of our sexual act rather than to waste any energy on anything else.

"God, I never knew you could get so cute like this…" She cooed, bringing down her other hand to sensually squeeze my scrotum.

"T-the same could be said for y-you and your rather seductive n-n-natureee!" The added sense of her messaging my testicles alongside her quick-paced stroking was beginning to wane away my sanity.

"Is this on par with all the perverted thoughts you usually had about me? 'Cause you know, this is only the beginning." She whispered softly, "I've always wondered what a penis would taste like in my mouth. Is that something you'd be excited to do? I can imagine you petting my head while I'm sucking on you off like a popsicle stick."

 _An image of Ruby tracing her tongue around my erect manhood, before engorging all of it into her mouth and bobbing her head as I fondled her hair._

"Or maybe you're more into boobs, like most guys. I'm probably not as big as Yang's, but you'd still like them if I rubbed mine against you, right?"

 _An image of Ruby moaning with a pleasured and blushed expression, as she firmly held my head towards her breasts while I suckled one nipple and pinched the other._

"In the end, it's gonna get finished with both of us taking each other's virginity. One way or another, I'd let you put this little guy right inside me, and that's when we'll start to _really_ have fun… Erm, m-maybe start off gently first if it ever comes to that though?"

 _Ruby Rose vigorously bouncing on top of me as I thrust myself inside of her private regions, yelping adorably like a puppy with each and every bounce._

From that last thought, I gasped and scrunched up my toes, unable to withstand anymore of her titillation as she assaulted my manhood. "R-Ruby! I think I'm close to an o-orgasm!" I alerted her, feeling myself teetering over the limits of my stamina.

"Go ahead." She released her hold on my scrotum and proceeded to fully concentrate on using both of her hands to rapidly stroke my manhood, "Come anytime you want."

With her permission, I arched my head back with an immodest moan as I allowed myself release and ejaculated. All the built up pressure within me escaping like the unchecked leak of a dam.

Ruby plopped her lips on top of the tip of my phallus the moment I began ejaculating, capturing every drop of semen that spurted out inside her mouth. She continued to rapidly stroke my member until she was able to practically inhaling every single last ounce of my sperm until my reserves were completely extracted.

After everything was over, I continued to lay there on my back, breathing heavily from exhaustion. My lust had been satiated, and it no longer played a prominent role in my mind.

So the only thought that remained in my mind was a rather witless, "Whoa."

That was quite a trip.

I heard the sound of Ruby straining with her breathing for a bit, before hearing her heavily gulp and going into a rather violent coughing fit.

Concerned, I pushed myself up and carefully reached out for her, only to remember yet again that I still could not see within this blasted dark room. That didn't stop me from searching for her though, as I waved my hands around and called out to her, "Are you alright, Ruby?"

"Y-" Her coughs were muffled a bit, before they steadily died down, "Y-yeah, sorry. I just wasn't prepared for the taste is all. Didn't expect cum to taste so sour and salty, it was just… _bleugh_ , you know?"

I blinked, "Did you really just swallow all of it?"

"Mmhmm. I read online that guys like it better if I swallowed instead of spitting it out, so that it'd make less of a mess."

Despite myself, I couldn't help but chortle at how her inexperience with sex managed to fit her image so well. Reaching out, I was able to locate her head and start caressing her. "You didn't have to push yourself if you didn't want-" I paused, feeling a rather peculiar and large lump on her head. Out of curiosity, I tread my hand to followed its trail, finding myself holding some sort of strange, hairy, and flexible material.

"Well that's strange. Ruby, what's this furry object on your head?" I asked, rubbing my thumb over to study its textures.

At my mention of the object on her head, the material suddenly became very stiff before it sprang out of my hand and popped into the air. Ruby muffled her gasp, as if she realized that I came across something I wasn't meant to discover.

"Ruby?" I reached out for her again, only to find my wrist being firmly held in place.

"No, don't touch me there!" She yelled in complete terror.

I was taken aback. Not only because of her sudden shift in behavior, but because I thought I heard a different voice other than Ruby for a moment.

"...Ruby?" I called, more softly this time as to not cause her any more alarm.

She pushed my arm away gently, before clearing her throat multiple times in quick succession. Once she was done, she started stammering, "Er, sorry about that. See, I have this… Um… condition where I… I…well, it-it's kind of a long story but it involved this hat I found recently and-"

It was at that moment, the door to the room began to open, shocking the both of us into silence. Light poured into the room as the person stepped inside and called out, "Zwei! Here boy! Are you in here?"

I'm sorry, what?

The person turned on the lights, revealing to everyone that it was none other than Ruby Rose of team RWBY.

Which did absolutely nothing to help with my frenzy of confusion.

Moments ago, Ruby and I were laying down in a dark room where she was intimately masturbating me, and in the aftermath, we managed to get caught by surprise from Ruby walking in on me and Ruby-

I'm sorry, **what**?!

"Zwei! Come out, come out, wherever you-" The second Ruby glanced over at us, her eyes immediately widened and she froze in place like a deer in headlights. "...are."

I briefly looked over to the Ruby that sat in between my legs, only to double take when I saw that it wasn't Ruby at all! With the lights turned back on, I finally saw that the person I was truly with this entire time was actually the Faunus girl, completely topless and looking absolutely mortified.

Pardon me, I realize I must be repeating myself unnecessarily, but I still can't get over the illogical fallacies that were handed to me. So I must ask once mo- _**whaaat?!**_

So there I was, sitting on the floor with my flaccid manhood revealed for all parties to see, the Faunus girl laying between my legs with nothing to cover her exposed breasts, and Ruby Rose standing idly nearby as she stared at us in agonizing silence.

Her mind finally processing the sight in front of her, Ruby covered her eyes and slowly backed away, whimpering to herself in each step with a heavy blush. Blindly flailing her arm around to grab the door, she shouted, "I'mSorryIDidn'tMeanToInterruptPretendIWasNeverHerePleaseDon'tHateMe-"

Then she slammed the door closed in a rather dramatic fashion. From behind, I could hear the pit pattering of her feet jumping in place, and the muffled shouting of, " _weirdweirdweirdweirdweird-"_ before hearing her sprint away.

I looked back at the Faunus girl in front of me, as she gave me a sheepish smile.

"Look, I can-" She cleared her throat again, discarding her false Ruby persona and continuing in what I presumed was her normal Menagerie-accented voice. "I can explain."

"Before you do, can we please rearrange ourselves out of our compromising position and redress accordingly? I would much rather we discuss this in a more comfortable setting than with you right between my legs." I politely asked, tearing my gaze away from her lest I accidentally start staring at her topless body.

"Y-Yeah, I guess that's probably not a bad idea…" She murmured in an embarrassed tone.

* * *

Now appearing before each other in a much more presentable fashion, I sat across from Velvet and laid my back against the wall with my arms crossed. I began my series of questions, "So, you're Velvet. Am I correct?"

She nodded, doing her best to not make eye contact with me. I suppose it would be understandable for her to do so, as I was subconsciously doing the same. Who wouldn't after what we've done?

"And I suppose that you've been pretending to be Ruby Rose the entire time as you…" I stiffly cleared my throat, "...pleasured me. Correct?"

She nodded again, her features shifting to a more guilty and embarrassed expression.

Okay. What a… _strange_ revelation to discover. I suppose that was the best word to describe our situation here. Strange. It was very strange.

Very strange.

What was the most important topic to bring priority to? Perhaps how she managed to fool me into believing she was Ruby Rose would be a reasonable start.

"How did you manage to replicate Ruby's voice like that? It was frighteningly uncanny, I felt that it was impossible to differentiate you from the real Ruby."

"That was actually my semblance," she explained, responding in her normal accented voice, "It's called Mimicry. It allows me to copy and mimic the behavior, mannerisms, and combat styles of other people. And I guess more importantly in this case, their voices as well."

"So I've witnessed." I nodded in thought, before asking, "But this doesn't exactly explain why you've used your semblance to disguise yourself as Ruby Rose. Why go through the trouble to lure me out here to perform sexual advances upon me while having me believe you were Ruby? Was this ordeal planned beforehand?"

She idly toyed with her lowered rabbit ears, "It was… um… actually just an improvised spur of the moment thing that I only came up with at lunch yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

She nodded again before continuing, "You were just…after the whole incident with Cardin, you had the moment to speak with the girls of team RWBY. The way your face lit up with awe when Ruby spoke to you…you just looked so happy to even exist in the moment." She smiled depressingly, "But then after it was all said and done, you…you walked back to your lunch like you were rejected somehow. Your eyes were dulled and your face lacked any expression, it-it just made me feel sad, knowing that you were unhappy even though you've done so much to help me. You didn't deserve to become so depressed, so… so I wanted to fix that somehow… I didn't want your happiness to be so short lived."

Ah. So this was repayment for the time I stepped up to defend her from being bullied by Cardin.

"And you figured the best course of action was to perform sexual favors for me while under the guise of Ruby, since you knew I had an infatuation with her…"

She silently nodded, curling herself up to hug her knees. "D-Do you… hate me? For lying to you?"

I held my hand to my forehead, unable to even tell how I was feeling anymore. For a moment, I had thought my dreams of being noticed by someone of team RWBY had finally come true. But it was only now that I realized that it was all just an act from another person.

I really should have seen this coming. Never get my hopes up, lest I suffer from disappointment of a larger scale. I've told myself this, and yet I still found myself falling to the same conundrum time after time again.

But then again, this wasn't so much as disappointment I was feeling, but rather… well… I wasn't even quite sure what I was feeling anymore.

"I… I am still rather confused with everything so far. But I suppose I can't bring myself to hate you, not when all you've done was based on good intentions."

She glanced up as her ears perked in surprise.

I sighed, "Still though, it would have sufficed to just give a proper 'thank you' instead. While I appreciate your intentions, I didn't come to your aid because I wanted you to reward me with sexual favors. There was no need for you to put so much effort in order to repay me-"

"It's not like that!" She interrupted as she sat up straight.

I could only look up to her in surprise from her outburst.

Crawling over towards me, she looked me right in my face with a serious expression, "It's not just me paying you back! I didn't choose to do this because I felt like I had to make it up to you for helping me with Cardin! There was much more to it than that!"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she could possibly mean by that. What other motives could she have had to do what she did?

"I… I-" She looked hesitant for a moment, before swallowing her fears and admitting to me with a blush adorning her features, "I wanted to do something to make you notice me. I see you looking at other girls, girls who are so much more outgoing and popular than me and I just get so jealous, thinking you would never look at me the same way. S-So that's why I wanted to do this for you! Because… B-because…"

She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Then, she softly spoke my name, "I love you."

My eyes widened.

…

"I… I see…" I dumbly stated.

I had… no words for this. No words at all. I was not mentally prepared for this- for anything that had happened today, in fact.

So this was the reason she did this? Why she'd been staring at me for the past week whenever she thought I wasn't looking? Why she would always freak out and run away from me whenever I would try to speak to her?

Because she was in love with me?

Velvet looked away with a frown as she continued. "I know I'll never be the girls you truly want. I could never be as cute as Ruby, as rich as Weiss, as cool as Blake, or as sexy as Yang." She crossed her arms around herself in a self conscious manner. "But…if you gave me a chance…you could pretend that I was."

Scooting over to sit down right next to me, she leaned against my shoulder and closed her eyes. "With my semblance, I could pretend to be anyone you wanted me to be. I could fulfill all the fantasies you've ever had with those girls. I'm willing to do all this and so much more, just for you, if you would have me. I just… want you to give me a chance… Please…"

She sounded so fragile, so nervous. Like she was fully expecting to break at any moment, but was willing to risk it all just to hear what I had to say. She laid herself bare for me to judge how I pleased, blindly trusting whatever verdict I might give.

It was honestly quite unanticipated. I had absolutely no preparation, nor any idea on how to respond to this.

What was the right course of action for me to take?

If I accepted her love like this, it would be wrong. I didn't believe I truly loved her in the same manner she loved me. How could I? I didn't know her. I'd never properly met her prior to this day. I'd only seen her staring at me from afar, and that was it! To her, I may be the ultimate Prince Charming of her dreams, but to me, she was nothing more than a stranger who I knew nothing about! All I would be doing was taking advantage of her and her blind love for me.

But… I did not want to break her heart… not after the confession she gave me. Not after she proved how willing she was to go to such great lengths just to be acknowledged by me.

I liked to believe that I was a man with a good judge of character. That being said, I knew for a fact that Velvet was not a bad person. Despite deceiving me by making me believe she was Ruby, I could not bring myself to feel ill contempt for her. She did it out of her interpretation of love, after all. Love can make one do the most irrational of things.

But what was the right thing to do? To stay true to my feelings and hurt her by rejecting her love? Or to be considerate of her feelings, and allow us to form a relationship I had no interest in starting?

What could I do? What could I choose? What should I say?

Or perhaps… I was not limited to just those two options. Perhaps I could meet her halfway?

While I knew very little about her, I would admit that she was rather cute. She was also the first girl in my life who I ever had any sexual interactions with. That had to count for something, shouldn't it?

Not only that, but hadn't I planned to try to get to know her as of yesterday? It was my entire reason why I decided to confront Cardin in the first place.

Perhaps this was an opportunity, not as a way to take advantage of her, but to get to myself acquainted with her. Perhaps using this as a chance, I might come to eventually fall in love with her as she was with me. That way, both parties would end up satisfied.

And if she were to… AHERM, offer herself to me for more sexual acts, I suppose I wouldn't mind so much about it…it might help me get to understand her better, and what her mindset was like…

At least, that was what I told myself.

Thinking long and hard about it, I finally reached a conclusion for myself. With a resolute nod, I turned to face her before giving my answer.

"Velvet, I don't know you." I started, "We've barely met or even spoken to each other until just recently today. From how I see it, you and I are nothing more than strangers."

Velvet kept her eyes closed tightly, tears forming as her ears slowly lowered downwards and covered her face in shame. Her lips trembled to speak, but I didn't give her a chance to.

"But…you love me anyways, correct?" I asked her.

She opened her eyes and parted her ears away to look at me with curiosity, as if wondering why I asked. Still, she nodded to my question.

I sighed, "Then I suppose I could take this as an opportunity to get to know you better, which was something I've been meaning to get around to. We'll spend some time together, and then see how things would advance from there. Perhaps if it was meant to be, then there might be a chance for something to blossom forth between us. If something does, then I'll inform you of my feelings as soon as possible. Would that be okay?"

She had her mouth half-way opened, staring at me in shock. Then, with a tone that almost sounded like disbelief, she asked, "Do you really mean that?"

"I solemnly swear." I assured her with a smile that she hopefully found charming. Which was most likely so, considering her feelings for me. "So, what do you say?"

In an instant, her ears sprang up as straight as they could manage, twitching from what I assumed must have been happiness from my response. She smiled softly, "I would love that. Thank you so much for giving me a chance."

In gratitude, she leaned up to me and kissed me on the cheek. Not accustomed to such blatant affection yet, I found myself blushing as I awkwardly looked away from her.

I coughed, "So… Um…what do you suppose we should call our relationship with each other? It's too soon for us to be considered lovers, yet I realize that we'll be treating one another much closer than normal friends would."

She rubbed the back of her neck, seeming to not know what to make of this relationship either. "I guess it'd probably be appropriate to call us 'friends with benefits?' Unless you don't think that's accurate enough?"

"'Friends-who-were-pining-to-be-lovers-yet-not-quite-lovers-but-still-retain-the-benefits-of-lovers?'" I offered.

"That's kind of a mouthful, honestly…"

"Yes. Quite." I agreed.

…

"It would probably be easier if we just called each other 'fuck-buddies.'" She said with a shrug.

I flinched at the crassness of the title, "Rather vulgar, don't you think? Still, at the current time, we can not come up with a more apt description. So I suppose it'll have to do for now."

She laughed, coming closer to hug my arm and lean against my shoulder. "I promise, you won't regret this. I'll be sure to make every single moment you spend with me the most memorable and blissful time of your life."

And so, what began was the most confusing relationship I'd ever had. I wasn't sure if I made the right judgement. I was half-convinced that I might have possibly allowed my lust for her to play a factor in my decision. Curse my youthful hormones and impressionable mind, so easily swayed by an attractive face and voluptuous body.

I wondered if I would ever have the same normal life I used to have before? The answer; most likely not.

Still, there was a chance that I might not come to regret this in the future. We'd just have to see.


End file.
